Tips Naik Angkot yang Aman
by kanon1010
Summary: Naruto mau pergi ke kampus dengan Naik angkot. selama di dalam angkot dia berbuat isenk pada si supir angkot yang berambut macam pantat ayam itu. apa aja sih kelakuan Naruto selama di perjalanan bersama si supir? SasuNaru, NaruSasu


**~Tips Naik Angkot yang Aman~**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto sensei

This fic belong to : Kanon1010

Rate : K+ - T

Pairing : SasuNaru

Genre : Humor , Parody

**Warning !: fic ini mengandung unsur humor yang mungkin kurang meyakinkan. Dengan bersetting AU dan hubungan BL. Miss typo dan typo's yang masih sering hadir serta tingkat ke OOC yang lumayan ditambah pula keanehan yang akan temui selama membaca. Jika anda tak menyukai fic ini bisa segera anda tinggalkan, terima kasih**.

Have a nice read

Dozo~~

.

.

Naruto, seorang pemuda manis berumur sekitar 19 tahun dengan rambut pirang cerah ditambah tiga garis luka yang menyerupai kumis kucing di kedua pipinya, menambah kesan manis diwajah pemuda tersebut. Naruto saat ini sedang berada di pinggir jalan raya menunggu sebuah angkot yang biasa membawanya menuju kampus.

Dari jauh sudah terlihat sebuah angkot berwarna biru muda dengan nomor 023 jurusan Konoha-Suna. Naruto sudah bersiap dari jauh dengan menggerakan tangan kirinya untuk mengehentikan sang angkot tersebut. Tak lama kemudian angkot itu berhenti tepai di depan Naruto dan ia langsung menaikinya. Di dalam angkot baru dinaiki sekitar 3 orang termasuk Naruto.

Si supir dengan rambut raven mencuat ke atas kaya pantat bebek menoleh kebelakang sambil mengelap peluh keringatnya dengan handuk kecil yang melingkar di lehernya.

"Mau kemana?" tanya supir tersebut.

"Ke hatimu," jawab Naruto seenaknya yang langsung membuat sang supir menjalankan mobilnya dengan perasaan tak menentu dengan jantung yang berdebar cepat.

.

_**( tips no 1. Kalo ditanya 'MAU KEMANA?' jangan dijawab 'ke hatimu' ,, jangan bikin supirnya galau apalagi kau punya wajah yang teramat sangat uke)**_

.

.

Masih di jalanan menuju kampusnya, Naruto mulai merasa bosan. Ia mengeluarkan hp smart phonenya untuk sekedar melihat _recent update_, atau _notification_ dari fb atau ubertwitter. Ia pun mumutuskan untuk mengupdate di bbm dengan memasang foto termanisnya. Sayangnya foto tersebut segera Naruto hapus karena sudah bosan. Lalu ia mengambil posisi dari samping kiri sambil tangan kirinya memegang hp tersebut.

"Mas, bisa nengok sebentar gak?" tanya Naruto pada si supir angkot berambut raven itu.

"Hn." Jawab si supir.

**Cekrekk…. **Saat supir tersebut nengok Naruto memencet tombol kamera dan terambilah fotonya bersama sang supir yang menoleh sedikit memberi kesan si supir angkot itu bergaya cool.

"Terima kasih ya mas," cengir Naruto sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya dan langsung mengganti foto bbmnya bersama sang supir yang wajahnya lumayan tersebut dengan statusnya ditulis _**'liat deh supirnya narsis banget'**_.

Sedangkan si supir tersebut langsung menyeringai gak jelas tanpa di sadari oleh Naruto, selama menunggu lampu merah berganti menjadi hijau.

.

_**(tips no 2. Walau kamu senarsis apapun jangan sampai ngajak foto si supir angkot bisa dikira si supir kamu penggemarnya lho…)**_

.

.

Perjalanan Naruto dengan sang supir angkot yang berwajah lumayan itu masih terus berlanjut. Karena letak kampusnya yang lumayan jauh dan jumlah penumpang yang masih belum nambah membuat niat isenk Naruto kumat. Dengan tiba-tiba ia merangkul si supir angkot dari belakang dan menutup kedua matanya.

"Hayooo tebak siapa aku?"

Alhasil angkot bernomor 023 itu menabrak trotoar dengan si supir pingsan ditempat.

.

_**(Tips no 3. Saat duduk dibelakang supir jangan mengagetkannya tiba-tiba. Bisa-bisa nyawa anda bisa menghilang)**_

.

.

Setelah si supir yang diketahui bernama Sasuke itu karena Naruto sempet nanya tadi saat dia pingsan, hingga membuat Naruto duduk di depan disamping Sasuke. Mencoba mengajak Sasuke berbicara tetapi hanya ditanggapin Sasuke dengan 'Hn' yang tak dimengerti oleh Naruto. Atau dibalas dengan tatapan maut yang sepertinya tak mempan pada bocah berisik itu.

"Sasuke… hm sebenarnya aku lagi bingung nih. Kenapa sih orang-orang pada bilang aku itu seperti perempuan. Memangnya aku manis ya? Terus tau nggak kalu aku nih bingung banget. Habis kemarin ada dua senior nembak aku teruss…." Cerocos Naruto tanpa henti, membuat Sasuke menjadi terganggu konsentrasi menyetirnya dan karena sudah tak tahan ia membentak Naruto.

"Berisik! Gak liat apa lagi nyetir neh."

**BRUK….**

"Sasuke… tukang sayuurrrr!" teriak Naruto histeris.

"Sial!" Sasuke memukul stir mobil angkotnya.

sebenarnya, Sasuke menabrak tukang sayur yang sedang melintas sehingga semua dagangannya berhamburan. Dan ia terpaksa harus mengganti kerugian si tukang sayur tersebut. Sedangkan di dalam mobil Naruto Cuma melihat Sasuke tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun.

.

_**(Tips no 4. Jangan curhat sama supir angkot! Siapa tau si doi lagi galau juga, dan membuatnya hilang konsentrasi.)**_

.

.

Bangunan besar berwarna coklat bata mulai terlihat dari kejauhan. Itulah Universitas Suna temoat Naruto berkuliah mengambil jurusan desain visual. Saat sampai Naruto mengatakan.

"Kiri bebb," dengan suara manjanya membuat Sasuke harus mengerem mendadak. Untung saja di dalam angkot hanya tinggal mereka berdua.

"Bayar," ujar Sasuke datar saat Naruto belum turun. Dengan menggembungkan pipinya, Naruto memberikan uang sepuluh ribu dan mendapat kembaliannya dengan senyum lebar yang membuat Sasuke sempat terpana.

"Alhamdulilah yahh sesuatu banget," ucap Naruto ketika mendapat kembalian uang dari Sasuke. Dan Sasuke memandangnya dengan tatapan tak bisa dijelaskan.

Sebelum pergi, Naruto melambaikan tangannya ke Sasuke dan mengatakan sampai jumpa.

.

_**(Tips no 5. Jangan sok romantis sama supir angkot dan jangan bergaya ala artis saat menaiki angkot. Bisa-bisa sang supir memblack list dirimu dari angkotnya)**_

.

.

Benar saja, waktu yang sudah menunjukan pukul 15.00 menandakan waktu Naruto pulang. Dan ia sekrang berada di halte dekat kampus menunggu angkot yang membawanya pulang. Ketika angkot itu mendekat Naruto menghentikannya.

"Hai Sasuke, ketemu lagi kita," sapa Naruto pada Sausuke yang kebetulan adalah angkot yang diberhentikannya. "Duh rame ya? Naru duduk mana donk?" Naruto yang memang ingin segera pulang ke rumah, mau tak mau memaksakan naik angkot Sasuke yang memang sudah penuh tersebut.

Tetapi ia tak hilang akal ia malah menuju ketempat Sasuke membuka pintu mobil tersebut dan masuk kedalamnya.

"Aku duduk disini ya Sasuke," ujar Naruto yang duduk di pangkuan Sasuke. Sasuke yang naksir Naruto malah pingsan dan darah mengucur dari kedua hidungnya hanya karena sorang Uzumaki Naruto pemuda termanis yang ia temui duduk di pangkuannya dengan tangan tan melingkar di leher putih pucat Sasuke.

.

_**(Tips no 6. Sepenuh-penuhnya angkot jangan duduk di pangkuan supirnya juga dengan posisi menggoda)**_

.

.

Beberapa hari kemudian setelah insiden itu, Naruto dan Sasuke menjalin cinta dan resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih. Sasuke tetap menjadi supir angkot dan Naruto membantu sang kekasih dengan menjadi kenek angkotnya. Dan sekarag angkot tersebut menjadi ramai karena angkot itu di isi pria tampan dan manis. Dan mereka membentuk fans club _SasuNaru passanger's_ yang berarti penumpang setia SasuNaru. Dan semua ini karena Naruto. Jika ia tak menggoda Sasuke saat itu kemungkinan hidup Sasuke masih begitu-gitu aja.

"Dobe, kita pulang!" teriak Sasuke dari dalam mobil hingga terdengan oleh Naruto yang berada diluar.

"Lho? Kenapa emangnya teme?"

"Kita libur, masuk kita jalan-jalan santai saja di dalam mobil."

"Oke Beb…!"

.

.

.

**Owari…**

.

Gak lucu ya? Aneh ya? Hahahhaha XDD sepertinya begitu. Duh gomen ya kalo fic nya kanon ga bermutu gini. Cuma karena dpt sms dari teman soal tips naik angkot ini, kanon kepikiran kalo Naru sama sasu begitu lucu kali. Makanya kanon bikin ficnya tetapi gagal nih kaya'a heheh xp

Kalo ada yang baca maksih banget ya… kalo ga ada yang baca, yaaaa mau diapain lagi ehheheh xp

Ya! Tiap fic kanon tunggu kritik, saran, masukan, sumbangan dan lainnya di kotak REVIEW.. sankyuuu ^^


End file.
